Characteristics of implantable-grade or medical-grade polymers—such as biocompatibility, strength, flexibility, wear resistance, and radiolucence—make them especially suitable for use in medical device applications such as spinal implants and spinal rods. Although existing devices and methods utilizing polymers in these applications have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects.